


[Podfic] Little Red Iron Man

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Univers - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Crack, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack, Folk tale retold, Gen, Humor, Not Steve Friendly, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark as the Little Red Hen, not friendly to Team Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Tony Stark as the Little Red Hen, who never got their 'friends' to help, although they expected to reap the benefits of the Hen's work.Totally not Team Cap friendly.





	[Podfic] Little Red Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Red Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936544) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Thanks to AnonEhouse for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One: 6:03 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201711/%5bMCU%5d%20LRIM%2001.mp3)  


### Chapter Two: 3:32

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201711/%5bMCU%5d%20LRIM%2002.mp3)  


### Chapter Three: 7:46

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201711/%5bMCU%5d%20LRIM%2003.mp3)  


### Chapter Four: 8:13

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201711/%5bMCU%5d%20LRIM%2004.mp3)  


### Chapter Five: 3:37

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201711/%5bMCU%5d%20LRIM%2005.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201711/%5bMCU%5d%20Little%20Red%20Iron%20Man.zip) | **Size:** 29 MB | **Duration:** 29:13
  * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201711/%5bMCU%5d%20Little%20Red%20Iron%20Man.m4b) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 29:13

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Kinda drunk podfic? I mean. I was SUPER drunk when I recorded it. I didn't turn my fan off, or anything. But it doesn't sound nearly as drunk as I know I was when I recorded it. xD


End file.
